


iCan't Sleep

by TuT (TuT2)



Category: iCarly
Genre: Complete, Female Solo, Gen, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuT2/pseuds/TuT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly finds she's having a tough time sleeping, hopefully a little self-loving can put her to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iCan't Sleep

Carly Shay slowly awoke in the middle of the night. Curled snugly on her side, she lazily looked off into the darkness. Her eyes not yet adjusted, she rolled herself onto her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow as she quietly moaned with fatigue. After a few seconds, she turned her head to test her sight again, trying to make out the alarm clock a few feet away on the bed-side table. It read 3:23. Even more annoyed now, Carly rolled herself onto her back, not bothering to fix the covers as her right leg now stuck out from underneath. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself back to sleep. But when she opened her eyes again a minute later, she silently groaned to herself for feeling more awake than before.

‘Why am I awake?’ Carly thought to herself, obviously exhausted, yet her body was forcing itself to wake up for some reason.

She stared at her clock again, watching the lights change minute after minute. When the time read 3:29, she rolled over and propped herself onto her elbow and reached out to her alarm clock. With an unsteady hand she poked at the screen, “Stop.”

She stayed that way, staring at the clock with a sluggish defiance as she tried to keep her arm raised. And when the time changed to 3:30 she slapped at the screen with her fingertips, “Bad.”

Thoroughly annoyed now, she slumped back onto her back with a rather pitchy huff. Her face scrunched and tired, she glared at the ceiling, adjusting her body ever so minutely from time to time.

After a while she shut her eyes and let out a tired sigh. She knows why she can’t go back to sleep. She remembered talking to Jake earlier that day in the hall. Carly had trouble remembering exactly what the conversation was about, just how beautiful his eyes were. Like deep blue pools sparkling with happiness. This caused Carly to giggle at herself. She could feel her body warming at the mental image she was envisioning. How his hair slightly bounced with every little move of his head. How his cheeks beamed as he smiled. How surprisingly tan his chest was, or what little of it that was displayed. How broad his shoulders were, she felt he could easily pick her up no problem. And oh how she wanted him to. She relished in the thought of Jake wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his finely toned chest.

As she lay there losing herself in her intense fantasy, she began to feel a sort of heat rise within her. And the more she thought about Jake and his body embracing hers, the warmer she began to feel, until she noticed a slight wetness seeping at her core.

She knew what this was, they had already gone over sex-ed at school. As mortified as she had been at first, over time she soon discovered the pleasures of self-loving. And that’s how she liked to refer to it as. The other word sounded so blunt and mechanical.

Blushing deeply to herself, Carly smiled as her fingers slowly traced the tops of her thighs. She wished desperately that Jake could be here to help. She then hooked her thumbs into the waistbands of her pajama bottoms and panties, lifting her firm little butt off the bed, she slid her bottoms down to the midst of her thighs. Resting herself back onto her sheets she couldn’t help but beam with sheer wanton embarrassment. She felt so naughty, even with her blankets covering her up where it mattered.

She started to trace her thighs again, amazed at how soft her own skin was, and how incredible it felt just to slowly stroke her body. She moved her hands just below her abdomen, right where her pubic hair was starting to grow, and began to gently brush her fingers across the faint stubble. Her chest was pounding now, mouth open slightly as her breathing grew heavier with every touch.

She could feel the moisture forming at her lips below, but she kept herself from touching just yet. If she was going to do this she was going to enjoy herself and not rush like in the shower, or during the day when her brother’s running around the apartment.

With shaky hands, she exhaled slowly as she undid the first three buttons at the bottom of her shirt. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, not even her training bra. If her living arrangements were slightly different, she’d seriously consider going to bed topless. She found that as she got older, for some reason, the feel of her skin against the sheets comforted her. But she wouldn’t go completely topless tonight for the same reason she’s not throwing the blankets off and spreading her legs wide. Just in case…

Once done, she slowly traced her skin up and down her abdomen, her legs writhing as her core desperately pulsed for attention. But, ignoring her body, Carly slipped her hand underneath her shirt to gently clasp her left breast. There wasn’t much to grasp onto, but it was certainly sensitive. She languidly scraped her thumb against her pert nipple, causing herself to quickly suck in a moan as a faint wave of pleasure moved throughout her body.

While massaging her breast, she began to lightly claw at her mound with her other hand, drawing in her bottom lip as she trembled. She moved the same hand to her left thigh, pushing it to the side to spread herself a bit. And while doing so, she wondered how it would feel if Jake were to replace her hands. How would he look upon her body? Would he be pleased? Would he be gentle?

‘Hopefully not too much,’ she giggled to herself, fully relishing in her naughtiness now. She imagined how he might look towering over her, her legs eagerly squeezing his sides while his hands roamed her body. His lips devouring hers almost desperately. She squeezed her breast hard, letting out a strangled moan as her other hand drifted dangerously close to her wetness. She could feel herself leaking onto the sheets.

She was almost desperate herself, but she kept control and slid her hand back to her mound where she ground her knuckles barely an inch from her quivering hood. With that, she switched to her other breast and began to grope herself. She let herself drift back into her fantasy, envisioning Jake teasing her nipple with his tongue before engulfing her breast into his mouth. And with that thought, Carly quickly pulled her hand out from under her shirt and straight into her mouth where she hurriedly coated her fingers. Once sufficiently lubricated, she moved her hand back underneath and resumed tweaking her nipple.

Her breath erratic, and her body visibly shaking even from underneath the covers, she continued on with her fantasy. Jake had now moved his lips up to her neck, scouring her skin for that sensitive point while Carly dug her fingers into the sides of his lower back. His hands clinging onto her breasts, squeezing them together and gently pulling at the nipples. She was frantically grinding her core against his body, whimpering as he finally found her sensitive spot and focused all his attention on it.

She was craning her neck now, exposing as much of her skin as she possibly could. Moaning softly as her hips began to buck up into her fist unexpectedly. Her knuckle had slightly grazed her now exposed nub, causing her body to shake uncontrollably as she desperately tried to hold back her surprised high pitched moaning. Her body had become incredibly sensitive from denying herself for so long, causing her to cum just a little. She felt warm liquid run down her cheeks and onto the sheets.

Carly figured she’d held off enough and plunged two fingers into her folds, making sure to put constant pressure on her spasming clit while her fingers wiggled in between her lips. She dug her fingers into her breast as she shoved a finger inside up to the second knuckle. Her sex instantly clamped tightly around her middle finger. She lifted her legs so her feet were planted on the bed before she began to shakingly thrust her finger in and out.

The sounds her body made surprisingly aroused her even more, once again imagining how Jake would handle this situation. His hands were definitely larger than hers, and she could barely handle one of her own fingers. But thinking about something much larger than a finger filling her scared Carly a little, but from what she’s seen online, sex should feel amazing. Carly was very much still a virgin, and despite her slight paranoia about the first time pain she’s heard about, she was -- well desperate right now to feel the incredible pleasure everyone said was supposed to come afterwards.

She was certain Jake would take care of her and make everything absolutely amazing. His tanned, toned body atop of hers, gently pushing forward as her sex eagerly accepted every inch of him. The look in his eyes as he finally filled her oh so beautifully. And then they would be fucking. He’d be thrusting uncontrollably, and she’d be holding on for dear life, lost in utter bliss as her mind melted until she was completely lost. She’d let him do whatever he wanted to her, just as long as he made her feel incredible.

By now she had moved her other hand down to pinch her clit while she furiously fingered herself. Her juices flowing, covering her cheeks in a glistening mess as her chest heaved with each breath. Something was growing deep within her core, building up to something she knew would be incredible. So, in her blind heat, she slipped another finger inside. It was a very tight fit, but god did it feel amazing! She caused herself to whimper as she failed to hold back a muffled cry. Her body was ready, she furiously kneaded her clit while she pounded her hand into her sex. Her hips were bucking up into her hand now, mouth completely open as she struggled to breath and hold back her moans. Eyes completely shut, her beautiful pale body tinted a passionate light shade of red. This was it, she was so close. She wished it wouldn’t end, but she needed the release. She saw her handsome Jake writhing on top of her, ready to burst. She wanted to cum with him, she wanted him to fill her up and make little Jake babies. She didn’t care.

And that did her in, the thought of Jake claiming her body with his seed pushed Carly over the edge. Her body tensed for a second before spasming uncontrollably as she gushed all over her hand. She tried to keep her mouth closed, but her squeals broke through and Jake's name seeped out from between her teeth. For the next few minutes her body convulsed and her sex spasmed around her fingers, pushing out more of her fluids as her orgasm took over her senses.

She stayed like that, her fingers deep within her as her body slowly died down. When the overflow had finally stopped, Carly slowly slipped her fingers out of her sex, and with it still being sensitive, she caused slight ripples of intense pleasure to wash over her body. She grunted with every movement until her fingers were finally free and she was able to lay her arm at her side completely covered in her sticky juices.

Carly laid there, panting relatively quietly. Her covers had shifted during the excitement and her toned little belly was splayed for all to see. Along with a good portion of hip and the top of her mound. But Carly couldn’t care less. She laid there enjoying the post bliss of her orgasm. A definite grin spread across her face as she envisioned Jake laying on top her, his chest pushing into hers as he kissed her gingerly, still nestled deep inside her. He would whisper how beautiful she looked, how much he adored her, and she’d kiss him lazily while telling him she loved him. And he’d tell her how much he loved her, and they continue to kiss until they both fell asleep.

That’s the last thing Carly thought of before sleep finally claimed her. Still faintly smiling, parts of her body showing, and her covered hand still dripping.


End file.
